


Taste of Summer

by MysticAssassin



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hot Weather, M/M, Natsume Takashi Protection Squad, Sick Fic, Summer, natsume is precious, nursing back to health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-03-29 16:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19023946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticAssassin/pseuds/MysticAssassin
Summary: With the summer heat Natsume starts to feel a little under the weather. It's no surprise when he barely gets rest between returning names, and running for his life. But he has people who care for him, genuinely care for his well being. And he just needs to learn to say "Thank you."





	1. Chapter 1

Cicadas buzzed in cacophony. Their locations hidden away neatly within trees, high atop street poles, anywhere they could rest and sing their harsh sounds. The occasional stray flitted its brown wings as it flew into the clear blue summery sky. The lush, puffs of white clouds were few and far between, giving way for the sun to bare down on those below.

Summer had come over Japan like no other time before. The sun burnt mercilessly at any exposed limbs. But limbs were usually exposed because it was near suffocating to cover too much. 

“Ah! It’s soooo hot.” Nishimura cried out the obvious. His forearm swiped along his forehead to remove the sweat- several drops oozed from his pores not a second later, making the action useless. “Kitamoto! Help me!”

Kitamoto gave a clipped chuckle. The air hot and humid. Any sound, or movements were wasted energy. His left hand still worked over time, propelling a fan back and forth. Basking in the dry air it provided.

Natsume lagged behind his two friends, his feet dragging on the dirt paths between yellowish green blades of grass reaching toward the sun in endless rice paddies. Rolling hills covered in greens and browns sat in the distance- but it didn’t seem too far- accented by mountains even further away. The trees stood still in the breeze-less surrounding. Sweat slid in a straight line down his back, and beads of sweat collared around his neck. He expelled a groan of discomfort and strain. Nyanko-sensei slept, weighty, hugged within his arms.

“Oi.” He called slightly put off by the cat like creature. “Sensei.”  He urged his bodyguard noncommittally, but was met only with a wet bubble that filled and deflated as the creature snored.

Natsume bowed his head, not out of frustration, it took a physical strength he found he lacked under the sun’s rays to keep it up.

Soon he felt a dry wind that, though it did not cool him, made it easier to breath in the stifling heat. He looked up to see Kitamoto fanning his face, and Nishimura peering at him with concern.

“You okay, Natsume?” Nishimura asked, and Kitamoto aided with a suggestion of, “We can take a rest. It felt like it got hotter after all.”

Natsume shook his head before looking at his friends in apology. “I’m fine. We can keep walking.” They had all come from a fun little excursion of fishing at a river. And Natsume did not want to burden his friends, taking away their highs anymore than the heat drained it away.

Nishimura looked ready to argue. Natsume tried to beat him to it. Someone else did.

“Natsume?” The three boys looked up to see Tanuma peering over at them.

“Tanuma!” Nishimura cried out to the boy that stood at the intersection of paddies, “Please tell Natsume that it’s okay if we take a break. Look at him.” And he gestured with a grand arm sweep toward the subject of conversation.

Natsume saw the immediate concern that flooded Tanuma’s features. The boy’s gaze scanning the area before looking at Natsume for confirmation. A small smile tinted Natsume’s lips before he looked down at Nyanko-sensei as if it were answer enough. It was.

Tanuma sighed with relief, though to Kitamoto and Nishimura it came off as if it was a reaction to Natsume’s ever stubborn disposition. Natsume felt the heat that rushed to his face having worried his friends.

“Why don’t you all come to the shrine?”

“We don’t really want to be a bother, Tanuma.” Natsume never wanted to impose, even with the constant reminder that his presence never was.

“It really is no problem. I could use help in eating this.” He lifted the medium sized melon held in a netted bag in his grasp. “Taki should stop by as well.”

Nishimura’s eyes gained a spark that twinkled in the sunlight, that had nothing to do with the sun. “Natsume!” His voice was a harsh whisper that held no ill will. “See? Tanuma doesn’t mind! And leaving him to spend such a wonderful summer day alone would be criminal!”

Kitamoto snickered behind his fan. “Right, we won’t want to leave him alone.”

Natsume sighed. “Thanks Tanuma.”

When the four friends got to Tanuma’s sprawling home, Nishimura could hardly contain himself. He looked around frantically before a dejected weight sagged his shoulders. “See Natsume. Good thing we came to keep Tamuna company. He’s all alone.” Nishimura’s voice dripped disappointment, more for himself than for Tanuma’s actual well being.

Tanuma glanced over at Natsume, amusement in his eyes. Natsume looked back with a secret smile.

“I’ll go get plates and a knife.”

“I’ll help with that.” Natsume spoke as he got up to follow after his friend. They left Kitamoto to tend to Nishimura’s wounded heart. When they got to the kitchen Natsume immediately set about to gathering what they had come for. There was a knife on the counter and he made to grab it just as his vision waned, and he missed the handle. Tanuma had retrieved a couple of plates from the cupboard, and turned just in time to see what happened.

“Natsume.” He began, his voice seeped in concern. “Are you alright? You don't look too well.”

A wary smile lifted the edges of Natsume's lips. “I'm fine.”

“You're bleeding.”

Natsume looked at his hand to see that he hadn't just missed the handle of the knife. He had grazed the corner of the blade instead. The stainless steel, glinted- its surface cold and sharp had unknowingly bit into the pale skin of Natsume’s palm leaving a blossom of blood blooming red in its wake.

His eyes widened in alarm having not noticed. “I'm so-”

“I'll get the first aid kit. Wait here.” And Tanuma was gone before he could finish the apology so reflexive on his tongue.

He sighed before turning the faucet on and running the injury beneath the steady flow of water. The cut, it turned out, was a bit deeper than he had expected- but still nothing serious.

Tanuma was back by the time Natsume retrieved his hand from the running water, only to see the blood well up anew.

The dark haired boy grabbed Natsume’s hand to examine the wound more clearly. Natsume looked on as he applied disinfectant- dabbing at it until the blood cleared away before sealing it with a band-aid.

“Thank you, Tanuma.”

Natsume was aware of his friend staring at him in concern. He put on a strained smile and stared at his bandaged hand, still in Tanuma’s.

“Are you really alright, Natsume? You don’t look too well.” His voice lowered out of concern for the boy, and to ensure that no one would overhear them- even though they were already far enough away that it wouldn’t present a problem.

“There's nothing wrong.” He paused. It wasn't completely true. “I'm just a little tired. It's really hot these days. But I'm fine, Tanuma. Thank you.”

“Well, try to take it easy if you can. And...if there’s anything I can help with...you can ask.”

“I know.” He did know. Tanuma always tried to help him no matter what. Even if he couldn’t fully see the world that Natsume could, he was always there.

A loud thumping sound came from the living area and both boys turned to look at each other in question.

Tamuna grabbed the plate and knife before heading out, Natsume following close behind.

When they got back to the others, they quickly saw what the ruckus had been. Nyanko had found his way up upon a perch. Taki had seemed to join the group, as she laid belly-side down on the tatami floor, hands stretched out infront of her- possibly the cause of the earlier noise.

Nyanko looked over to Natsume when he re-entered the room, but it was enough of a distraction. Taki used it to her advantage, picking herself up off the floor and lunging herself at the fat cat. He didn’t have nearly enough skill to outweigh her determination.

“Ahhhh. Your fur is so soft.” The girl cooed, as she rubbed her cheek against the cat held securely in her arms.

Nishimura stood to the side, watching the exchange in awe. A completely and utterly hopeless expression of adoration stuck on his face.

Kitamoto seemed to be the only one that registered their reappearance and shrugged, shaking his head. Tanuma and Natsume shared a smile with him before continuing to watch the others.

****

“Takashi.” Touko’s voice called out from somewhere in the kitchen. Soon after her head poked around the corner, a strand of her brown her falling away from her bun into her face. “Are you going out now?”

“Ah, yes. Kitamoto, Nishimura, and I are going to see a movie.”

“Since you’ll be in the city, why don’t you drop by to give some preserves to Natori-san?”

“O-okay.”  Natsume tried to keep his face as unresponsive as possible. He couldn’t fight the impulse. While school was still in session, Nishimura had raved about a new film that he had wanted to see.

When he’d shown Natsume and Kitamoto, Natsume didn’t know how to feel as he saw Natori’s glossed face staring back at him. He knew his friend was a fan, but what he didn’t realise was that there were so little movies being made, that they would end up seeing Natori’s.

And now, on his way to see the man on screen, he would have to see him in person as well. He only hoped Natori didn’t find out.

He walked to the kitchen and closed his eyes for a moment. A wave of dizziness washed over him. When he opened his eyes, he was met with Touko’s concerned gaze.

“Are you alright, Takashi?”

“I’m sorry. It’s just a bit hot.” He tugged at his shirt collar for emphasis.

“The news did say to be careful today. Maybe you should wear a hat.”

“I feel better now.”

But Touko continued looking at him in her concern. And soon enough he made his way to his room to grab a cap before returning to the kitchen.

On the table there was a wrapped container that held the preservatives for Natori. Another, smaller one beside it, along with a thermos.

“There’s also some preserves for your friends. And I made some tea for you. Be sure to stay hydrated and don’t stay in the sun for too long.”

His cheeks flushed over her worry. “Thank you, Touko-san.”

“You don’t want to keep your friends waiting.” A warm smile spread along her lips and brightened her face in that moment. “You all take care.”

He packed everything into his school canvas bag before leaving the house. Touko stood in the doorway, looking out at him as he left the gates.

By the time Natsume got on the train to the city he was a little out of breath. As the train started moving, the gentle, yet rapid movements lulled him to sleep. His head thunked against the window and he was asleep before he even knew it. He only woke when someone sat too close to him, apologising as they bumped into him. He shook his head, drowsy, letting them know that it was fine.

But he also noticed the signs outside the window announcing the stop he was meant to get off at. He let out a startled yell, alerting the people around him, apologising as he ran out the train. The doors closing only seconds after both his feet were planted on the platform.

He looked up at the sign announcing train times, and the large clock as well. He was early, so he took his time walking to the meet-up spot, thankful for the hat he was wearing. The sun seemed even hotter in the city with fewer trees providing shade, or more breathable air.

A transparent wall of heat wafted up off of the pavement. Natsume wiped at his forehead with his arm, squinting into the distance to see where he was meant to go.

“Yo.” A hand gently tapped his shoulder, and he didn’t have the energy to jump. He flinched instead, before turning to see who it was.

Nishimura stood behind him with a large grin on his face, until he saw the expression on Natsume’s. “You okay, Natsume? You don’t look too good.” He frowned to show his concern over his fair friend.

“It’s a lot hotter today.” Natsume hoped that explained it. He hadn’t been feeling all that well for the past few days, but he hoped it would pass with the changing of the seasons.

“Let’s get you somewhere cool then.”

As they walked toward the cinema, Nishimura prattled on about how much he was looking forward to the movie. Not only did it star Natori Shuuichi, but an upcoming actress that he was rooting for would be playing his love interest as well. Natsume focused on keeping one foot in front of the other.

When they stepped into the building, a minute had yet to pass before Kitamoto ran in. They debated over snacks when Natsume mentioned the snacks that Touko had prepared and all else was forgotten beside drinks.

Natsume was grateful for the cool, air-conditioned viewing room. The opening credits started, and he opened the container of sweets. He was sat in the middle of his friends so they had an easy time reaching for the treats when they needed. As Natori’s name showed up, Natsume fought from sinking into the plush seat. But as the movie wore on, he found himself somewhat captivated. It wasn’t a simple love story, and in fact contained a lot of mystery and suspense. He wondered if Natori’s troubled, and thoughtful face came natural for him in those scenes- drawn from his real life experiences. He’d seen those looks many times when he’d been with Natori during his exorcist job. As the movie wore on, Natsume found himself thinking back to points when Natori had made those expressions and what the man must have been thinking of when he conjured them for the big screen.

When the movie ended, Natsume couldn’t actually remember what the real plot of the movie had been.

“That was so good!” Nishimura pumped his fists into the air in his excitement. “Of course Natori Shuuichi would be able to do so many different kinds of roles. Wasn’t he great, Natsume?”

The boy flushed, “Um, yeah.”

“And Taguchi Megumi. Ah! She really is amazing.”

Kitamoto laughed. “Oh? What about Taki?”

“Huh?” Nishimura’s mouth fell open in surprise. “Of course Taki is still amazing. There’s no comparison!”

Natsume smiled, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. The cold of the theatre seemed to follow him into the heat.

“Are you headed back as well, Natsume?” Kitamoto stopped his teasing to ask.

“Oh, I’m actually going to stay in the city for a while.” Nishimura leaned forward into his space, a look of curiosity plastered on his face. “I have an errand from Touko-san.”

“The snacks were really good.” Kitamoto spoke and Nishimura agreed, leaning back. “Yeah. Tell her thanks for the treats. They were great. Well then, we’ll see you later.”

Natsume waved after his friends as they parted ways. A sense of pride welling up within him at the praise of his guardian.

He continued on his way, his hands occasionally rubbing soothing lines up and down his arms for heat.

It was a little tiring walking in the sun, so he decided to stop and sit for a moment on the next bench he passed.

He was chilly, and tired, and- He let out a groan and wilted on the bench. His head lowered to rest on his knees.

“Natsume?”

He looked up at the sound of his name and came face to face with the very person he’d spent an hour and a half staring at in the movies.

“Natori-san….” He sprung up from the bench when he realised that he was seeing the real thing and not some heat induced illusion. His body was not ready for the sudden movement, and he swayed on his feet. Natori caught him around the arm to steady him.

“What will I do if you keep falling for me like this, Natsume.”

“I’m sorry.” He didn’t pull away, or reprimand the man for his cheesy flirtations. He just stood there until Natori decided to let him go, and he didn’t.

“Are you alright, Natsume?”

“Yes, I’m fine….”

Natori studied him for a moment. He brushed Natsume’s hair back away from his forehead before letting his hand gently rest upon his cheek. He sighed before speaking. His words, soft and tender.

“Natsume. You don’t have to lie to me.”

Natsume looked him in the eyes a moment before he looked away, slightly ashamed. “I’m just a bit tired. And cold.” The words a small shock to himself. He’d felt the cold follow him around for a while, but it wasn’t until he said it out loud that it really registered to him.

“We’re near my apartment, so let’s rest there for a while.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had started this last year because the summer was a bit insane. But with the way the weather is already getting hot and humid, I'm guessing this summer will be no different.  
> Safe cool~
> 
> Chapter 2 will be up soon. It's all done, but I'm just editing it over~


	2. Chapter 2

Natori glanced over to where Natsume sat propped on the couch. He imagined that the boy would already have laid on it if he wasn’t tucked in beside the handle, or if he simply wasn’t polite or considerate enough to sprawl in someone else’s home.

When they had entered the apartment, Natori had made his way over to the air conditioner to fiddle with it trying to make the space cooler.

He’d touched Natsume’s skin and was immediately alerted to how hot yet clammy it had been.

“I don’t have much, but there should at least be water in the fridge.” He was mostly talking to himself. Getting his thoughts out there to really hear them, and see if they truly made sense. He had never had to take care of another person, much less a sick person who would have to rely on him- not that Natsume would ever willingly impose himself on another.

“Water’s fine.”

Natori took out a bottled water.

“Natsume.”

The boy looked up at him from the couch. It looked like an effort just to keep his head up. Natori sighed. He walked over to Natsume, helping him off of the couch.

“Why don’t you lay in the bed. It would be more comfortable.”

Natsume’s cheeks flushed. “The couch is fine, Natori-san.”

“Natsume. You can depend on me too.”

“I know.”

Natori stared at him. A moment of shock passing over him. He wasn’t actually expecting Natsume to be so honest even with the prompting. He walked the boy into his room that he did little more than sleep in- sometimes not even that, as the couch in the living room tended to be a favourite spot for him to fall asleep.

Natsume sat on the bed, drinking from the water. He finished more than half before putting the bottle to rest on the side table. He lay back and Natori tucked a sheet around him.

“Good. Now, just continue to be as cute and obedient as this and you’ll be fine in no time.” Natori grinned, and Natsume’s face darkened. His body tensed as if he would lash out if his hands weren’t already bound under the bed sheets. Natori’s face smoothed into a smile- it already seemed like Natsume would make a complete recovery once rested enough.

He brushed Natsume’s hair from his face and frowned. His skin was still hot and clammy.

“Hmm, I should have a thermometer around here somewhere.”

He could feel Natsume’s eyes on him as he searched around the room, before he had to leave to continue his search in the bathroom. He didn’t know how long it took, but he had finally managed to find what he was looking for in a kitchen drawer.

“Say ‘ah~’” Natori greeted once he re-entered the bedroom.

Natsume wriggled a hand free to take the thermometer, putting it into his own mouth. They sat in the silence waiting for the eventual beep that would let them know his temperature was taken. When it happened, Natori took it before even Natsume could check. His expression went dark when he saw the reading. Thirty-nine point five degrees Celsius.

“Don’t move.” Natori didn’t wait for a reply before he existed the room for the kitchen. He looked through his cupboards, hoping to find a bowl to hold water, but found nothing. Even if he ate at the apartment it wasn’t home cooked meals. He frowned. He went to the bathroom and soaked a small washcloth with cold water, squeezing the excess before taking full strides back to Natsume.

When he entered the room, Natsume looked at him. In that moment Natori was reminded that the boy was still only a teen. He was forced to act beyond his age at times, taking on the burden of spirits. One couldn’t expect to stay a naive child and live and survive in such a world afterall.

“Where’s the pig-cat?”

“Sensei left with the dog circle for drinking last night.”

Natori raised an eyebrow in question at the odd name, but he didn’t question it. He could tell that it would be spirits familiar to the boy. No matter how many times Natori warned or tried, he knew Natsume would never truly separate himself from them. Instead, “Isn’t he your bodyguard? Aren’t you meant to have a _body_ to _guard_ it.”

A surge of annoyance started to well up within him and simmered just as quickly as he felt something touch his hand. He looked down at Natsume’s hand upon his own.

“Don’t be angry, Natori-san. I’m okay.”

Natori simply stared. The only thing that would have made the situation any more ironic would be if Natsume started coughing right then and there.

“Are we speaking of _ayakashi_ or from fevers ravishing your body?”

Natsume also turned to look at their hands, one atop the other. “I’m okay.” He said once again. “Because you’re taking care of me, Natori-san.”

A gust of air filled Natori’s lungs as he stared at the crown of fine, flaxen hair. Here they were, Natsume fighting against a fever, Natori the “responsible” adult meant to look after him, yet it was Natsume reassuring him. He couldn’t even do that much.

“You should stay home when you’re not well, Natsume.”

His words did not have the reaction he expected to get when chiding the boy to take better care of himself. Natsume looked up at him. “Touko-san wanted me to give you something.” Natori continued to look at him. He rested his hands upon his shoulders to keep him still when he shifted to move off the bed.

“Where is it?”

“In my bag-”

He barely finished before Natori was retracing his steps to the living room. Natsume’s bag lay abandoned on the floor next to the couch. It did look a lot more full than he remembered ever having seen it. And when he opened it he knew why. Two wrapped containers sat side by side, a thermos beside them.

Natori ignored the Book of Friends nestled in the back of the bag, and took out the containers. When he unwrapped them, he saw one was already empty. A sigh of relief escaped his lips unbidden. He washed it out, relieving it of its sweet scent, and filled the clean container with cold water.

Natsume was laying back on the bed, with his eyes closed- when he returned to the bedroom. But the boy’s eyes opened as soon as he stepped in.

Natori sat on the edge of the bed. He took the now warm cloth from Natsume’s forehead and dipped it into the water.

Natsume looked as if he wanted to say something, possibly about how he didn’t want to burden Natori. But he also seemed to know how the end of the conversation would play out and laid still instead. When Natori gently dabbed the cloth across Natsume’s face, neck, and collarbone, the boy leaned into the touch.

Natori repeated the action until the water in the container had turned warm. Until Natsume’s fatigue showed more and he slipped into sleep.

He sat and stared a moment more. His hand brushing against Natsume’s cheek, down his neck, feeling how his skin was getting cooler and losing the clammy feel.

He got up to soak the cloth through one more time with cold water before placing it on Natsume’s head and leaving him to rest.

He walked into the living room and called Natsume’s guardian. She picked up with a smile in her voice. “ _Ah, Natori-san. Did Takashi get the preserves to you safely?”_

He let out a little chuckle. “I haven’t had the chance to try them. But I know they’ll be delicious as usual.”

She laughed, the sound high and girlish through the phone.

“Natsume would have called but, he’s currently asleep.”

_“Oh my. Did something happen?”_

Natori guessed it must be a mother’s instinct. He told her that Natsume had been feeling a bit unwell. He knew she must know so much more than he did, not only about taking care of the sick, but dealing with the particular boy in question. He recounted his symptoms, listening to her little sounds of confirmation with worried interjections scattered between.

_“It must be heat exhaustion. Takashi complained about the heat, and looked a bit faint in the morning.”_

He didn’t want her to worry, though he guessed correctly that it would be inevitable. But he wanted to assure her that he was doing his best to help. And remembering that he really had no experience in the matter, told her all that he had done so far. He was relieved to hear that he’d actually been doing the right thing. Touko thanked him, and gave him more advice.

He didn’t know what it was, but after the phone call he was happy that Natsume had someone to worry and look after him.

****

Natori spent his time alternating between reviewing lines for an upcoming drama, and checking in on Natsume, wiping his skin with cool water and re-adjusting the cloth on his head. It wasn’t until late evening that he’d gone into the room to see light brown- almost golden- eyes staring back at him.

“I thought you’d sleep through the night.”

That made the boy sit up. “What time is it?”

Natori brushed Natsume’s bangs away from his face and placed his hand on his forehead. His skin not as hot as it had felt when they’d first met during the day. He passed the thermometer so he could know the exact number. When the beep rang out in the room, Natori checked to see. Thirty-eight point two.

“Natori-san….”

“Hmm? Oh. You need to drink lots of fluids, and have plenty of rest.” Natsume blinked at him. “And don’t forget to eat the sweets with handsome company.”

He gave a brilliant smile as Natsume looked at him oddly.

“That’s not very funny, Natori-san.”

“That’s because I’m not joking. You haven’t eaten over several hours have you. I don’t have much, but perhaps you can eat the preserves that Touko-san made.”

Natsume tried to get off the bed, remembering what he was trying to do before. Natori held him by the shoulders.

“There’s no rush, I’ll get the snacks.” Natori spoke, his tone light.

“Touko-san made those for you, and….I didn’t let them know I would be late today.”

“What a good son.” Natsume frowned at him. “I hope you don’t mind, I’ve already spoken to Touko-san and let her know. She also thinks you should drink more fluids and get plenty of rest.”

With that the fight left Natsume’s body. He lay back in the bed and Natori freed his shoulders. “Now, be a good _patient_ while I get you something to eat, okay?” A small smile settled on Natori’s lips even though his tone remained firm.

Natsume didn’t refuse to have them, but he set the stipulation that Natori had to have them as well. Natsume waited as Natori prepared the preserves that Touko had made. He also made some tea that they could have along with the snacks.

****

When morning came, Natsume’s fever managed to lower a bit more to thirty-eight. After resting throughout the night with no unwelcomed guests, he was a lot less tired and had more energy in his steps.

“I’ll leave first then.” He went to walk out the door, but Natori stopped him.

“I’ll come with you.” Natsume opened his mouth to argue, but Natori continued. “I have some business in that area. It’s not out of the way.”

Natsume looked at him a moment before nodding. “...Okay.”

The two started the journey back to Natsume’s home. The weather took the slightest turn for the better. It was not as hot as it had been in the last few days. But the humidity still lingered even as clouds didn’t. Natori made sure Natsume wore his cap for added protection against the sun. He walked close to the boy using his height to provide extra shade whenever he could. Natsume didn’t complain about the closeness. And maybe it was a good sign that Natsume hadn’t nodded off on the train ride back- even if it looked like he had to fight it the entire time.

Before long, they were walking down a familiar path to Natsume’s home.

“Natori-san…” Natori turned to look at Natsume who stopped a bit away from the house gate.

“Hmm?”

“Thank you….Natori-san.”

“No need to thank me, Natsume. I was only doing what a responsible adult should. I can do that much can’t I?”

Natsume frowned. They stared at each other a moment, but Natori’s expression was a hard one to read.

“Beside, Touko-san told me what to do, I only listened. You’re very lucky to have her-”

“Natori-san!” He looked at the boy. He frowned as well, coming to realise that he had been rambling. “You did a lot before you made that phone call right? Maybe it’s hard to hear a compliment for something so simple, but...Natori-san...thank you...for taking care of me...for always being there….”

Natori felt his face heat, and it wasn’t because of the sun. Leave it to Natsume to say something so blunt and straightforward.

Natori lifted his hand and rested it upon Natsume’s head. It must have taken a lot for Natsume to say those words. To be in a situation where the meanings were only positive. But maybe it was even harder for Natori to hear. He pulled the boy against him, wrapping his arms around him in an embrace. Natsume let out a startled yelp of his name, but didn’t move.

After a moment, Natsume grabbed the sides of Natori’s shirt. They stayed that way for a while, him listening to both their hearts racing along until they evened out once more.

“Let’s get you home, Natsume.”

When they arrived at Natsume’s house, Natori stood by the gates and watched the boy go in.

Before Natsume could enter through the front door, Touko rounded the corner of the house with a basket of clothes in her arms. They were quickly forgotten when she saw Natsume, quickly walking to meet him.

Natori watched the two from the gate, as Touko rested her hand on Natsume’s cheek. Her face pinched with worry. Bits of hushed conversation floated on the breeze as Natsume reassured her that his fever went down. That he was feeling better.

A small, shy, contented smile settled on his lips. Touko smiled confirming that she knew Natori took good care of him. Natsume’s smile got a bit more shy as he responded that he did.

The two turned to where Natori had stood by the gates only to see the spot empty.

****

Natsume ended up once again resting not long after returning from Natori’s apartment. Touko had fed him slices of watermelon, and other cool refreshing foods. Lots of liquids included.

He woke up in the morning to find Nyanko curled next to him, an empty plate next to his round body. Natsume took the plate and walked downstairs feeling a lot better than he had been in the past few days.

“Takashi, how are you feeling? Should you be up now?” Touko looked up from her conversation with Shigeru to fuss over the boy. The man smiled at his wife and turned the page of the newspaper in his hands.

“He has to eat sometime.”

“I feel a lot better today. Thanks for worrying.”

“You don’t need to thank family for everything they do, Natsume.” Shigeru turned another page in the paper, his attention seemingly grabbed by what he was reading.

Natsume sat at the table, and Touko immediately prepped a breakfast plate for him. When she sat down, the three fell into a relaxing round of conversation. As Natsume was almost done, Touko made a small noise and both males looked at her.

“That’s right. Why don’t you tell us about that movie you saw, Takashi?”

His eyes were drawn to the papers in Shigeru’s hand at that point. Natori’s smiling face looking back at him above the critics reviews.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Expectation:** I'm going to write a NatorixNatsume fic where they are very obviously a couple, and do couple-y things.
> 
>  **Reality:** Is this a relationship? Well, there's a bunch of fluff so....it's something. ^^'


End file.
